Right
by BlackAngelJade
Summary: Gray doesn't know why but, the new girl Lucy, seems right, familiar. Lucy doesn't have a shred of memory from when she lived in Magnolia, just that her mother died in a plane crash when she was six, and she just has memories from her sixth birthday up. When she and Gray get closer, flashbacks and memories start coming back to, until one day he betrays her breaking her completely.


**Right**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Why?"

She turned her head and smiled at him bitterly, the words racing across her mind, the words she would never be able to say out loud to him.

The wind blew her blonde locks behind ruffling her dress in the process as she said one last good bye to him. A single tear slid down her cheek as she turned around and went through the security check before boarding the plane leaving them, _him_, forever.

* * *

**Chapter One **

Lucy stared out the window as the plane slowly began its decent as the pilot announced that they would land shortly in Magnolia, Fiore.

She sighed and pulled down her window to block the view, but still stared at the white screen. "Papa, I thought you told me this was where Mama died, so why are we back here? Wouldn't it bring back bad memories?"

Jude frowned glancing up from his newspaper thinking bitterly that Lucy was lucky to have lost her memories in the plane crash that happened 10 years ago, killing Layla, but sparing his daughter giving her only amnesia, a broken arm, and her spinal cord fractured. She forgot everything in the process- her mother, her friends, _him_, and her life in Magnolia.

Lucy turned to Jude, "Papa? Won't it bring bad memories?" She prompted him.

He managed a small smile before saying, "The pain faded after a while." He was lying straight through his teeth, but protected Lucy from the truth.

Lucy gazed at the white covering the window before asking again. "Papa, why don't I remember anything before my sixth birthday?"

At this, Jude gritted his teeth and was about to harshly tell the girl off before the pilot spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at Magnolia National Airport, please do not remove your seat belts until we have come to a complete stop and the sign flashes off. Thank you for flying with us."

Lucy momentarily distracted, forgot about her question. She tapped her foot humming to a tune that was barely coherent as she waited for the plane to stop.

Lucy stretched and stood up as the seat belt sign flashed off and since they were in first class, they got off first.

Waiting at the baggage claim area for her pink suitcase, since all their furniture had been shipped and placed in their new house before hand and Jude already had his briefcase, Lucy continued humming the song. She noticed a group of teenagers, about her age, hugging a girl with raven hair, so dark, it looked dark purple. She causally observed them tilting her body so she would be able to watch for her luggage, and the group.

"Ultear! We missed you so much!" A guy with silvery hair spoke with a smirk as he threw an arm around her shoulder. "Right Gray?"

The guy called Gray, had messy raven hair and a bored expression, rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's hurry and roll I've got much more important things to do."

A fiery red-head chided him. "Now Gray, is that any way to speak to your sister? HUH?" She glared.

"Yeah Gray! Missing Juvia-chan already?" A pink haired guy mocked. _Odd color,_ mused Lucy

"U-u-uh s-s-sorry Ultear!" He squeaked out as the pink haired guy, laughed.

"Natsu. You aren't one to talk!"

"S-s-sorry Erza-sama!" He yelped jumping behind a girl with short white-hair who patted his back comforting.

The group laughed as they walked away their voices and laughter fading.

Jude watched the group behind Lucy with a frown, they seemed awfully familiar. His phone rang cutting in the silence signally the chauffeur was here. He noticed Lucy's hot pink suitcase and grabbed it while calling her name. "Lucy, it's time to go."

The blonde girl snapped to attention as she hurried after her father giving one last glance back at the group zoning in on the guy called Gray for some reason. Her lips turned down slightly,_ why did he seem so, familiar_? She turned and continued walking.

Gray turned around staring at the blonde girl who he noticed earlier while she was waiting for her suitcase, she seemed like someone he used to know, but couldn't put a name nor face on. She just seemed, right.

**So, I'm finally in the mood to write and publish again, sorry to those who favorite/followed my other stories, I will update soon, but I am very sorry that I haven't been updating, . each day I try to tell myself (or force) to write, but the words wouldn't flow.**


End file.
